BLACK BLOOD
by pink memories
Summary: Mr. Huang menghilang dan tiba-tiba Tao mendapati dirinya terlibat dengan Black Blood, geng mafia keji dimana ayahnya berhutang jutaan dolar. Ia ditangkap dan dipaksa melunasi hutang dengan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kotor. Situasi menjadi semakin sulit bagi Tao ketika putra tunggal sang bos mafia ternyata sangat, sangat tertarik padanya. Dimulailah permainan kejar-kejaran ini.


Title: Black Blood

Pairing: ZTAO/Kris Wu

Genre: sort of Mafia!au, smut

Length: Oneshot

Warning: Rape and act of violence

 _Fanfic ini dibuat untuk event #CagarBudayaKT_

* * *

Perempuan itu terseok-seok. _Stiletto_ -nya yang elegan berketak-ketuk di lantai porselen yang mengilap. Langkahnya berat dan enggan, seolah ia sedang digiring menuju _guillotine_ oleh dua pria kekar yang menggamit kedua lengannya erat-erat seakan ia bisa kabur setiap saat. Ia tersenyum samar dibalik kain hitam yang membungkus seluruh kepalanya, hanya menyisakan rambut hitam panjang yang berayun-ayun di punggungnya. Menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa kabur lagi. Tidak dengan kedua tangannya diikat.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?" suara tajam menahan langkahnya yang otomatis tertahan ketika kedua penjaganya berhenti.

"Siapa lagi?" jawab suara dari sebelah kirinya, berbangga diri. "Ini Si Huang."

Terdengar suara terkejut diikuti gelak tawa "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian pikir ini lucu, tapi dia kelihatan seperti perempuan bagiku." tanpa diragukan lagi telah mengawasi dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Dari _dress_ -nya yang berakhir diatas lutut dan sepatunya yang runcing.

Penjaganya menariknya lagi untuk berjalan secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Kami akan dapat hadiah besar. Buka pintunya."

Pintu di depannya menjeblak terbuka dan semua keberanian yang ia kumpulkan selama perjalanan tadi seakan menguap percuma. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dibalik dada. Langkahnya semakin berat, mencoba mengulur waktu hingga penjaganya yang tidak sabaran menyeret dan melempar tubuhnya. Ia tersungkur di atas permukaan yang kasar dan roknya menyingkap sedikit. Horornya semakin memuncak ketika ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruh kalian membawa seekor betina kepadaku," suara itu dalam, dingin dan penuh ketidakacuhan.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda, tapi kami berhasil menangkap Si Huang. Dia jadi cewek sekarang, sepertinya," cemooh salah satu pria.

Ia masih tidak bisa melihat, namun ia bisa merasakan ada ketegangan yang menggantung berat di antara mereka. Tak ada yang bicara dan sepertinya semua sedang menahan nafas. Kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki berhenti persis di dekat kepalanya.

"…Benarkah? Perlihatkan wajahnya."

Menyeringai, seseorang meraup kain hitam yang membungkus kepalanya dan untuk pertama kali sejak perjalanan tadi akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang teramat familiar baginya dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala, nafasnya seolah direnggut lagi.

Berdiri dengan kedua tangan terbenam di saku celananya, Kris Wu. Kepalanya miring. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sama yang ia tujukan kepada setiap orang di sekitarnya, seolah mereka tak lebih dari kotoran di sepatunya yang mahal dan mengilap, namun kali ini dibarengi dengan sesuatu yang mirip dengan antusias. Matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Kalian salah orang," ia mendengar suaranya sendiri,berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun tidak meyakinkan, mencari celah untuk bisa kabur dari situasi ini. "Aku bukan Huang yang kalian maksud. Kalian bisa cek kartu identitasku di apartemen."

Mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi wajahnya kini tertuju pada kedua orang yang membawanya, meminta kepastian. "Nah? Apa kalian sudah melakukan itu sebelum membawanya kesini?"

"K-kami tidak terpikirkan soal itu tapi kami sudah mengawasinya berbulan−"

"Tentu saja," ia mendecih pelan. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kebodohan para bawahannya. Ia melangkah lagi dan berjongkok di dekat perempuan itu. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke wajah yang kini menunduk berusaha menyembuyikan wajahnya. Kris meraih segenggam rambut, menjambaknya, dan kedua mata itu pun akhirnya beradu. Satunya diliputi horor dan satunya‒satunya tak bisa ditebak. Mungkin ia salah lihat, namun selama sepersekian detik ia melihat sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang mirip rindu. Sebelum berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan karena ia melihatnya berkilat berbahaya lagi.

"Well, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya, kan?"

Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, bibirnya dilumat dengan liar. Satu tangan menahan wajahnya sementara yang satu lagi masih di rambutnya, makin lama makin kuat dan ia mengerang, yang ditelan dan tenggelam oleh pagutan yang melumatkan. Lidahnya dipilin dan hidung mereka nyaris beradu dalam ketergesaan. Ia diciumi, dicumbu, dihisap sarinya sampai layu. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun, abad-berabad berlalu sampai akhirnya bibirnya dibebaskan. Terengah dan bingung, ia membuka mata dan melihat Kris menyeringai. Bibirnya bengkak dan merah dan ia yakin penampilannya juga tak jauh beda.

"Kau masih semanis dulu, Tao," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat dan saat ia mengatakan itu, suaranya terdengar jauh. Seolah ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari masa lalu. Tao bernafas cepat, panik. Tak ada gunanya lagi mengelak. Kris sudah mengenalinya sejak ia masuk ke ruangan ini.

Kedua penjaga itu rupanya belum pergi karena ia mendengar dehaman canggung yang mengumumkan bahwa mereka masih disana. Tapi tentu saja tuannya tidak peduli.

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin," ujarnya mendadak dengan kepalsuan yang dibuat-buat. "Apa hanya penampilanmu saja yang berubah?" Tao melihat seringai itu makin lebar dan kepanikan baru melintas di wajahnya. Ia berusaha berdiri hanya untuk didorong kasar di atas karpet. Punggung lebih dahulu. Kakinya yang masih memakai _stiletto_ memberontak dan nyaris menyerempet wajah Kris. Kedua kakinya ditindih dan roknya diangkat sampai ke perut, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"Tidak!"

Beberapa pengawal masuk mendengar keributan itu dan tercengang melihat tuannya sedang bergelut dengan seorang perempuan. Masih meronta lemah, ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon.

"Mari kita lihat," ia menyeringai, dan dalam satu cabikan, kain yang membungkus kemaluannya pun sobek. Terdengar seruan kaget dari beberapa pengawal, kecuali dua orang yang kini menyeringai puas. Siapa yang menyangka perempuan cantik itu adalah seorang _pria_?

"Kulihat kau tidak menggantinya," Kris mengamatinya dengan puas. "Keputusan yang bijak, Tao. Aku tidak akan senang kalau kau membuang propertiku tanpa izin."

"Aku – bukan − milikmu," bisik Tao. Kebencian mengalir di setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu ini bukan milikku?" tanya Kris dengan keheranan palsu. Ia meraih penisnya dan meremas dengan kekuatan yang menyakitkan. Tao menjerit panjang dan memilukan. Kakinya yang mulai kebas karena ditindih, mengejang lemah. Beberapa orang mengernyit karena mereka tahu betul apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan – hent – aaAAAHHH!"

Kris, seolah menemukan mainan baru, kini tak hanya meremas, namun juga menampar penisnya. Seakan belum cukup, ia memiringkan tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu dan membenamkan lima jari ke bokongnya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, ia menyeret kelima cakarnya hingga meninggalkan luka parutan merah dan perih disana.

"Masih bilang kalau ini bukan milikku?"

"Milikmu – semuanya milikmu. Aku mohon hentikan, jangan lagi, sudah –" Tao tidak lagi melawan. Hanya terisak-isak merana. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan maskaranya yang luntur mencoreng matanya.

"Aku harus mengatakan, riasanmu sungguh meyakinkan, Tao. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau ini kau seandainya aku melihatmu di jalan," pujinya, kali ini kedengaran tulus. "Sekalian saja kau buang penismu kalau memang begitu ingin kabur dariku." Tawanya mengejek, yang diikuti dengan koor seluruh pengawalnya.

"Oh Ya," wajahnya mengerut marah. Orang ini mengatakannya seolah hal itu semudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makan siang. Ia pikir semua itu mudah baginya? Menyamar menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya dan diliputi kecemasan akan ketahuan dan tertangkap setiap harinya. Keberanian itu muncul dan menggelegak lagi. "Tadinya. Tapi kecoak-kecoakmu ini," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah kedua pengawal itu,"Keburu menangkapku."

Kris terkekeh, makin lama makin keras dan ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang, terlihat amat sangat geli. Namun, ketika tawanya berhenti, ia terlihat serius.

"Sampai sejauh itu?"

Tao mengangkat punggungnya dari karpet dengan perlahan dan menahan mata itu dengan berapi-api.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk pergi dari neraka ini, Bajingan," dengan itu, ia meludahi wajah Kris. Seruan kemarahan mendadak memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak terima melihat tuannya dihina, seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan tato di wajah, berderap kearahnya.

"Binatang sialan kau! Biar kuhajar dia, Tuan Muda!" raungnya sambil menggertakkan buku-buku jari. Namun Kris mengangkat tangannya dan algojo itu seketika berhenti. Ia menjilat ludah Tao yang mendarat di sudut bibirnya dalam kenikmatan yang janggal.

"Tidak," katanya tenang. "Kalau kau, sekali pukul saja, bisa pingsan dia." Katanya kepada si algojo. Ia tersenyum keji kepada Tao yang masih mendelik. Dadanya naik turun. "Dia harus merasakannya dengan kesadaran penuh, dengan begitu ia akan tahu rasa sakit yang harus ia bayar akibat kelancangannya."

Kris menyeringai. Ia meraih bagian depan celananya, membuka resleting, dan membebaskan ereksinya. Melihat itu, Tao menggeleng panik. Saat Kris akhirnya mengangkat diri dari kakinya yang kebas, Tao membalik tubuhnya dan merangkak sejauh yang ia bisa dengan kondisinya yang terikat. Beberapa orang tertawa melihat usahanya untuk kabur. Kemudian ia merasakan kakinya ditarik, punggungnya dihempas lagi di atas karpet dan kakinya dibuka lebar, _stiletto_ -nya mengacung tinggi di udara.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan ini! Kris, aku mohon−"

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan," Tao mendengar orang-orang itu meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kris meludahi lubangnya dan memainkan jarinya disana untuk beberapa saat. Ia memang tidak berniat untuk membuatnya mudah bagi Tao, maka ia membalik tubuh Tao dengan kasar, memaksanya berlutut dengan kedua tangan masih terikat, dan menekan tengkuknya hingga punggungnya melengkung ke depan. Kemudian ia meraih ereksinya, mengocoknya hingga tegang.

Sudah 3 tahun Tao kabur dari sini dan selama itu pula ia tidak dipenetrasi. Ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika Kris mengoyak pintu belakangnya. Tubuhnya memprotes keras.

"Oh, aku rindu ini," Kris mendesah nikmat, suaranya bergetar.

Kris tidak mau menunggu. Ia sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Tao untuk menyesuaikan diri. Maka ia menarik ereksinya hanya untuk dihujamkan lagi dengan satu desakan dalam dan kuat yang membuat nafas Tao tercekat. Ia berusaha menarik diri namun sia-sia. Ia roboh ke depan, wajahnya menggesek-gesek permukaan karpet yang kasar seirama dengan desakan yang Kris berikan. Kris menarik diri sesaat untuk meludah di lubangnya lagi. Ia mendengar rintihan merana dari bawah dan menghujam lagi. Tao, matanya setengah terpejam, merasakan Kris berhenti masih dengan ereksi di dalam lubangnya. Berpikir semuanya akan berakhir, namun yang berikutnya ia rasakan adalah tamparan keras di pantatnya.

"Ah!"

"Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan kabur lagi," dan satu tamparan lagi.

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia terluka, merasa terhina dan amat kesal pada Kris. Kemudian ia ditampar lagi−amat sangat keras. Tao menjerit dan Kris mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menamparnya lagi, bahkan makin keras, di tempat yang sama. Ditekannya pinggang pemuda itu kuat-kuat hingga ia biru memar.

"Bersumpahlah! Katakan! Aku serius!"

Kris menamparnya lagi, dan lagi. Air mata melelehi pipinya sekarang. Ia berdarah di bawah sana, ditambah Kris tak mau berhenti memukulnya. Dan Tao pun terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan kabur lagi! aku bersumpah!"

Dan Kris membalik tubuhnya. Punggungnya beradu dengan karpet. Kakinya diangkat, ditekuk pahanya nyaris rata dengan perut dan Kris mengoyaknya lagi dan lagi. Mengirim satu dua desakan terakhir, dilampiaskannya amarah, rindu, segalanya dalam wujud nafsu. Kemudian, sebelum nafasnya habis, ia mengangkat punggung pemuda itu dan meledak di wajahnya. Dengan erangan puas, ia mendaratkan getah dan getih di wajahnya yang cantik, di matanya yang tercoreng maskara, di pipinya yang bersimbah air mata, dimanapun ia suka. Ia menjejalkan dua jari ke mulutnya, membuka paksa dan menodai bibirnya dengan putih yang kontras dengan gincunya. Menggesek-gesek ujung ereksinya ke bibir Tao.

Tao roboh lagi. Dadanya naik turun. Payah. Ia sangat berantakan. Rambutnya yang hitam, panjang, membentang berantakan di atas karpet mahal Kris. Tubuhnya miring aneh ke satu sisi karena tangannya diikat ke belakang. Gaunnya, _mini dress_ gelap, mengumpul di sekitar perutnya yang kini ternodai putih yang telah Tao lepaskan.

Dalam sadar yang menghilang, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat perlahan. Samar, ia mendengar deru desah yang mulai mereda dan aroma tubuh yang asin dan lengket sebelum ia diseret menuju kegelapan.

.

Hal pertama yang Tao dengar ketika ia terbangun adalah suara gemercik air yang teredam di suatu tempat yang jauh. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk hanya untuk menyadari bahwa salah satu tangannya diborgol. Dikaitkan dengan sandaran ranjang yang terbuat dari besi. Mengerang, ia membalik tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa suara air yang ia dengar ternyata berasal dari pancuran tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring. Tao menyipitkan matanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya berfungsi dan selanjutnya ia terpaku.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah pancuran. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, basah dari ujung rambut ke kaki. Kedua tangan bertengger di pinggangnya dan ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan air melewati seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang. Seekor kalajengking hitam melengkungkan ekornya yang beracun di lengannya yang kekar. Uap air memenuhi sekeliling dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca, membuatnya sedikit berkabut, namun Tao masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, sejelas dan senyata yang dilihatnya kemarin; lengkung panjang nan mengesankan. Ia mengacung berat diantara kakinya dan kemudian sebuah tangan meraihnya. Tangan itu menyentuhnya, hanya membelai ringan, kemudian belaian berubah menjadi kocokan. Naik turun perlahan kemudian cepat cepat cepat dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Merasa aneh, Tao mengalihkan pandang dan terkejut mendapati Kris tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Tao langsung berbalik. Menenangkan debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu di balik dadanya. Kamar mandi sialan. Ia ingat hari-hari dimana ia dipaksa berdiri di tempat yang sama dan dijadikan hiburan oleh Kris yang menontonnya dari ranjang yang sama pula. Ada suatu kesenangan tersendiri pada otaknya yang sakit menyaksikan Tao membersihkan sendiri sisa-sisa persetubuhan semalam yang ia lepaskan di lubangnya yang sempit.

Terdengar suara erangan seperti binatang sedang kawin dan ia tahu bahwa Kris sudah selesai. Pancuran diputar berhenti dan Kris melangkah keluar dari sana. Wajahnya riang, langkahnya ringan, dobel puas karena ia menangkap basah Tao sedang mengintipnya masturbasi.

"Suka yang kau lihat?" godanya ketika ia sudah mencapai ranjang.

"Menjauh dariku," hardik Tao ganas. Bergelung dibalik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kris terkekeh. Dipannya merosot sedikit ketika ia duduk disana, mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya. Kemudian ia menjangkau borgol dan melepasnya dari pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Mandilah. Kau berantakan."

 _Well, siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Tao membatin._

"Kau akan menemui ayahku," katanya lagi dan ia pun bangkit meninggalkan kamar. Kali ini tidak singgah untuk menontonya mandi. Tao memutar tubuh dan melihat Kris menghilang di balik pintu. Aneh, tapi ada hal lain yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang senang," sapa Tuan Wu ketika ia melihat Kris muncul, masih memakai jubah mandinya. Kris duduk sejauh mungkin dari sang ayah dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Masa?" jawab Kris tak acuh, mengisi piringnya dengan sepotong _bacon._

"Jadi benar mereka berhasil menangkap Si Huang itu, Eric?" tanya perempuan itu dengan suara manis yang memuakkan. Ia mendulang sepotong sosis pada yang ditanya yang menerimanya dengan lahap. Si perempuan terkikik ketika sang kekasih meremas payudaranya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kris, dia pasti kangen setelah lama tak bertemu."

"Dia naksir anak itu," bisik perempuan itu dengan kejijikan yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Kris.

"Oh, ini dia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu," kata Tuan Wu melihat sosok yang berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arah mereka diikuti beberapa pengawal. Tao sudah lebih rapi sekarang, Kris memperhatikan. Ia mengenali kaos abu-abu polos dan celana olahraga hitam yang ia pakai sebagai miliknya. Rupanya Tao telah menyambar apapun yang bisa ia pakai dari lemari di kamar Kris.

"Pagi, Huang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?" sapa Tuan Wu sambil mengaduk kopinya.

"Kalau dilihat dari cara jalannya sih, sepertinya tidak," Perempuan itu menyahut enteng. Kris nyaris tersedak jus tomat yang sedang ia minum. Tao hanya menunduk, sibuk memandangi kakinya yang telanjang, meskipun wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Setelah lama tak bertemu, kau jadi cantik ya," lanjut Tuan Wu. Merujuk pada rambutnya yang panjang.

Dia _selalu_ cantik, Kris membatin, menggeser-geser telur orak-ariknya dengan tidak antusias.

"Sudah menemukan bangkai ayahmu? hm? mana rok-mu? kudengar kau jadi perempuan sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi, kentara sekali menikmati situasi dimana ia bisa mempermalukan Tao. Ruang makan itu seketikadipenuhi tawa cemoooh sementara yang dihina hanya berdiri diam. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi, gemetar. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas dan ia menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk semakin dalam, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kesabarannya sudah diujung mata. Kadang Tao membenci dirinya sendiri yang selemah itu.

"Cukup," kata Tuan Wu dingin.

Gelak tawa pun langsung terhenti.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah dan bersandar di kursinya yang besar. Menatap Tao dari kepala ke kaki, pandangannya memperhitungkan."Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu ya, Huang? Kau sudah menguji kesabaranku yang dari awal sudah sangat tipis. Lari kesana kemari seperti kucing. Kau sama licinnya dengan ayahmu. "

Tao menahan nafas. Semuanya menahan nafas. Kris sudah melupakan sarapannya sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tanya aku," celetuk si pirang sambil memelintir rambutnya, menelusuri figur Tao dari kepala ke kaki. "Aku bersedia mengurusnya. Aku kenal banyak sekali pria yang berminat dengan bokongnya."

Dan Kris bisa merasakan dirinya memucat di kursinya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke pos lama," ujar Tuan Wu setelah agak lama."Atau kau bisa menjadi pelayan di kamar Kris."

Kris memutar kepalanya cepat sekali ke arah ayahnya yang tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan ambil pos lama," sambar Tao cepat dan mantap. Mengangkat wajah untuk pertama kalinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan itu tapi ia lebih tidak suka disuruh berduaan saja dengan Kris. Lagipula, ia bisa mengumpulkan informasi disana.

Muka Kris menjadi merah padam jelek dan sekarang ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya. Ia melompat berdiri dari kursi sampai kursinya terguling dan ia pun berderap meninggalkan meja makan. Menolak memandang Tao ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Kenapa sih dia?" gerutu perempuan itu dengan pandangan sebal.

"Aku sedang baik, Huang," suara tajam itu memanggil dirinya dan Tao pun dipaksa beradu lagi dengan mata yang jahat dan dingin itu. "Kau akan menandatangani kontrak baru dan ingat - jika kabur lagi, kau akan membayar hutang ayahmu ini di neraka."

.

Malam semakin gila di klub _Black and Blood_ dan Tao yakin bokongnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Perempuan itu tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya lumayan populer. Kini _,_ gincunya sudah habis dilumat dan selangkangannya menggembung aneh. Tao melihat wajahnya yang muram di cermin. Ia jadi kucing malam ini. Tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana _high waist_ super pendek hitam di pinggangnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi-tinggi bak ekor kuda. Menyisakan helai tipis di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya. Kuping kucing menyembul diatas kepalanya, lucu dan berbulu. _Choker_ -nya bergemerincing berisik ketika ia bergerak. Dan matanya yang indah mengedip balik kearahnya di cermin. Salah satu pelupuk matanya dihiasi _glitter_ dan Tao cantik luar biasa malam itu.

Ia membasuh tangan setelah memperbaiki riasan dan memoles gincunya. Tak bisa berlama-lama istirahat. Melenggang keluar dari toilet dengan sepatu _boot_ _s_ -nya yang setinggi paha. Ia dipanggil untuk mengantar minuman ke salah satu pojok yang dihuni sekelempok pria yang dari tampang sepertinyanya tak lebih tua dari ayahnya. Ia tinggal lebih lama dan duduk bersama mereka demi tip. Tertawa-tawa dan minum beberapa gelas bila dipaksa. Beberapa sengaja berlama-lama di balik celananya saat meninggalkan satu dua lembar uang, mencuri-curi ciuman sambil meremas dan meraba. Tao pergi setelah memberi ciuman panjang pada seorang paman berkepala botak yang sangat mabuk dan menolak melepasnya, melepeh-lepeh jijik setelah berhasil keluardari sana.

" _Oi, Anak Kucing!"_

Tao mendengar teriakan itu berusaha menembus hingar bingarnya klub. Ia mengedarkan pandang dan mendapati Kris melihat kearahnya dengan cengiran menjijikkan. Pemuda itu berada tak jauh darinya. Duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar bak raja, di pojok biasa dikelilingi teman-temannya yang setia. Tangannya melambai mengisyaratkan agar Tao mendekat. Mengutuk pelan, ia menghampiri grup kecoak itu. Tak punya pilihan lain.

"Tuan ingin memesan minum?" tanyanya dengan profesional.

"Apa ya," Kris memejamkan mata, berpikir - seolah dia punya otak. "Bagaimana kalau segelas cintamu?"

Dan teman-temannya pun tergelak, memukul-mukul paha seperti orang bodoh. "Hahaha, kau mabuk, Kris."

Kesal bercampur malu, Tao memutar mata dan berbalik pergi, hanya untuk ditarik tangannya dan mendarat empuk di pangkuan Kris. Wajah Tao seketik me merah. Ia menggeliat seperti kucing marah, menyikut dan mendorong namun Kris sudahmengunci kedua lengannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. Kemudian ia merasa kepalanya diputar dan detik berikutnya bibirnya dilumat. Kris tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Beradu lidah dan mengirim ciuman terbasah yang membuat Tao mendesah. Ia mendorong lemah dada Kris dan pemuda itu menariknya lebih dekat, lebih dalam dengan menekan belakang kepalanya, lengan satunya masih melingkari pingganya dengan posesif. Menekan keras ereksinya ke belakang tubuh Tao dan ia mengerang pelan ketika tangan Kris memilin pucuk dadanya yang menegang. Teman-teman Kris berseru kegirangan. Bersiulan dan mengangkat tinju ke udara meneriakkan dukungan pada sahabatnya, dan Tao merasa mendengar suara jepretan kamera dan kilatan blitz. Dasar kecoak.

Setelah rasanya lima menit penuh akhirnya bibirnya dibebaskan. Seolah ditarik dari dasar air, Tao membuka mata dan terengah-engah. Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari Kris dan ia melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Lepaskan aku," desisnya.

Kris, berlawanan dengan keinginan Tao, makin mengetatkan pelukannya. Teman-teman kecoak Kris sudah tidak memperhatikan mereka sekarang. Beberapa turun ke lantai dansa dan beberapa pergi ke bar. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sengaja.

"Beri aku _lap dance_."

"Tidak," tolaknya cepat, masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kucing kecilnya meronta-ronta. Tangannya menjelajah ke selangkangan, di paha yang polos, lalu meremas pantat, menyusup ke balik celana dalam dan menjari di lubangnya. Tao tersentak dan memutar kepalanya, mendelik memperingatkan pada wajah yang kini menyeringai jahil.

"Ngapain sih kau?" Tao menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Memberimu tip," jawab Kris cerdas. Ia membelai rambut panjang Tao yang diikat tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang ingin sekali ia nodai dengan tanda cinta. Ia mengirim kecupan nakal disana. Mendesak hingga Tao menggeliat tak nyaman, namun juga mulai terangsang.

"Andai kau menerima tawaran itu," bisiknya panas di telinga Tao. Hidungnya yang bangir menyenggol anting salib yang menghiasi telinganya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini setiap malam."

Tao melenguh pelan ketika jari itu tidak hanya bermain-main, namun sudah menembus lubangnya.

"Mungkin aku lebih suka melakukan ini," ujar Tao. Suaranya bergetar menahan penetrasi itu. "Tahu apa kau soal aku?"

Dan dengan segenap tenaga, atau mungkin pelukan Kris yang mengendur, Tao berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia melompat berdiri dan melesat meninggalkan pojok itu tapi tidak sebelum Kris menarik belakang celana dalamnya, menyisipkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengakhirinya dengan tepukan keras pada pantat seksinya.

.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Tao berdiri gelisah di tengah kamar besar itu. Ia belum pernah kesini. Jendelanya, tinggi dan hampir memenuhi seluruh dinding di salah satu sisi kamar, tertutup tirai beludru hitam yang memblokir sinar matahari, meninggalkan hanya seleret kecil cahaya dari celahnya. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan sebuah lampu Kristal mewah bertengger disana, satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamar yang suram itu. Ada sebuah meja besar, diatasnya berserak piring-piring kotor sisa sarapan atau makan malam dari kemarin, Tao tak akan tahu. Disanalah Tuan Wu duduk, hanya mengenakan celana panjang, kakinya diangkat ke atas meja dan tangannya mengelus-elus apa yang kelihatannya seperti pistol. Tao menelan ludah.

"Ah," Tuan Wu mengangkat kepala." Kau sudah datang."

"Tuan ada perlu dengan saya?" tanya Tao lirih.

"Apa Kris masih sering mengganggumu?" tanya Tuan Wu lagi tanpa melihat Tao sambil mengelap pistolnya dengan kain dan Tao mengerjap heran.

Apabila Kris cukup membuatnya ketakutan, maka Tuan Wu sanggup membuatnya terkencing-kencing di celana. Orang yang memberitahu dirinya tak mengatakan apapun kenapa ia dipanggil. Apa kiranya yang diinginkan pria itu darinya? Kelegaan mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Melemaskan syaraf yang menegang sejak perjalanannya menuju kamar ini. Mungkinkah ia dipanggil untuk diinterogasi soal anaknya?

Kris memang masih sering datang ke klub dan mengganggunya setiap ada kesempatan. Haruskah ia berbohong atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Hening lama ketika Tao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tao berjengit ketika ia melihat pergerakan dari tempat pria itu berada. Tuan Wu berdiri dan melempar lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan senjatanya. Tao memucat, memandang ngeri pistol yang ditenteng pria itu ditangannya. Namun, mengenyampingkan horornya, ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Tuan Wu. Jalannya timpang. Wajahnya mengerut menahan sakit setiap ia menjejakkan kaki kanannya. Dan Tao bergegas menghampirinya ketika ia tampaknya mau roboh.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, menopang salah satu sisi pria itu dan memapahnya ke ranjang. Hal yang tak mudah bagi Tao.

Eric Wu adalah monster setinggi dua meter. Tao, yang bahkan tingginya diatas rata-rata, merasa kerdil bersanding dengannya. Badannya gempal dengan otot bisep yang besar, dimana ia merajah berbagai macam pola aneh disana. Perutnya masih kencang untuk pria seusianya, dan - Tao sempat terpesona - di punggungnya, meliuk seekor naga hitam yang perkasa. Dan juga, Tao baru memperhatikan ini, Tuan Wu telah kehilangan dua jari tangan kirinya.

Tao bisa melihat Kris menua seperti ayahnya kelak. Mereka tak ubahnya duplikat, dengan raut wajah keras dan sangar, namun - ia harus mengakui - amat sangat tampan. Hanya yang ini lebih tua, lebih berbahaya, dan lebih buas.

Tao merebahkan Tuan Wu di ranjang, terengah-engah menopang beban seberat itu. Mata pria itu terpejam dan wajahnya tampak sangat lega kakinya sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Tao berdiri canggung di sisi dipan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Saya akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membeli obat," ujar Tao ragu-ragu. Ia beranjak pergi, melihat celah untuk pergi dari kamar ini.

"Tidak perlu."

Tuan Wu mengangkat punggungnya dari ranjang. Tao tidak tahu apa yang sempat membuatnya kesakitan, tapi ia tampak sangat sehat sekarang.

"Tapi kaki anda−"

"Melangkah sekali saja dan kau akan kutembak."

Tao memucat ketika Tuan Wu mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Wajahnya sangat tenang seolah ia sudah sering melakukan ini − mengancam orang.

"Kemarilah."

Tak punya pilihan lain, Tao berjalan mendekat, gemetaran sepanjang jalan yang singkat itu.

"Berlututlah di depanku."

Tao melakukan sesuai perintah. Ia bersimpuh di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Melihat kemanapun selain pria itu, ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu," Tuan Wu membelai pipinya dengan moncong pistol dan Tao mengisak pelan. "Aku selalu penasaran kenapa putraku sangat tergila-gila padamu."

" _Tuan Wu, saya mohon−"_

"Pasti ada sesuatu dalam dirimu," Tuan Wu menjambak rambutnya yang diikat satu, memaksanya mendongak. Celananya sudah terbuka. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Tao menggeleng sebisa yang ia lakukan dengan kondisi kepalanya dicengkeram dan matanya menjadi ‒kalau mungkin‒ semakin lebar ketika Tuan Wu menyodok pelipisnya dengan pistol.

" _Lakukan."_

Tao terisak, ia beringsut lebih dekat dan membuka mulutnya. Memberinya jilatan-jilatan kecil disana. Kemudian tiba-tiba kepalanya didorong dan ditekan sampai hidungnya mencium pusar pria itu. Tersedak, mulutnya membuka lebih lebar, berusaha menarik nafas lewat hidungnya. Tao mulai mengulum, menjilat dan ia merasakannya mulai hidup di dalam rongga mulutnya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, Tuan Wu menarik mundur kepalanya dengan cepat, menggunakan rambut Tao sebagai setirnya. Ia melakukannya seeakan menghukum pemuda itu. Memperlakukannya seperti mainan seks. Tersengal-sengal, Tao berusaha menarik nafas setiap kepalanya ditarik mundur, hanya untuk didorong lagi sampai ereksinya menabrak tenggorokannya. Berulang-ulang dan ia pun tercekik dan tersedak‒ingin muntah.

Ketika Tuan Wu merasa sudah puas menganiaya mulut Tao, ia menarik berdiri pemuda itu dan melemparnya sehingga Tao mendarat di perutnya dengan kaki menggantung di tepi ranjang. Priaitu‒kuat dan berat‒ kemudian menindihnya dan menyodorkan moncong pistol ke bawah hidungnya. Tao membeku mengira ia akan dihabisi saat itu juga.

" _Jangan! Jangan tembak saya!"_

Tuan Wu memukul belakang kepalanya dengan pegangan pistol dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Diam dan jilat."

Ia menyorongkannya lagi, menyodok bibir Tao yang terkatup rapat. Tao merintih, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menjilat ngeri moncong pistol itu. Takut akan meledak setiap saat. Ia merasakan celananya dibuka dan diturunkan sampai ke paha.

"Kau tahu, tadinya aku memanggilmu untuk mencoba pistol baruku," ujar Tuan Wu, menekan-nekan ereksinya ke belahan pantatnya. "Satu dua tembakan−paling-paling kau akan cacat dan putraku yang tidak berguna itu akan sadar betapa jeleknya dirimu."

"Tapi Lucy tewas semalam dan aku belum dapat penggantinya," ia mendorong seluruh moncong pistol ke dalam mulutnya dan rasanya Tao akan pingsan saat itu juga. "Tidak adil kan kalau hanya anakku saja yang bersenang-senang. Bagaimana pendapat Kris kalau aku menyentuh mainan favoritnya ya? Hm? Jilat yang banyak kalau kau tidak mau kesakitan nanti."

Kepala Tao terkulai lemah di ranjang yang empuk itu, matanya hanya tinggal seleret putih, telungkup dalam genangan air liurnya sendiri sementara Tuan Wu terus menyodokkan pistolnya hingga ke tenggorokannya.

Pria itu mencabut pistolnya setelah dirasa cukup. Tao sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi tapi ia tidak akan pernah siap dengan moncong pistol beramunisi penuh dimasukkan ke lubangnya. Ia menjerit, menangis dan memohon-mohon namun pria itu hanya tertawa-tawa. Ketika moncongnya sudah terbenam seluruhnya, ia menariknya perlahan, melihatnya berkilau basah oleh air liur, kemudian menusuknya lagi hingga menyenggol sesuatu dalam lubangnya.

"Hentikan! _Hentikan!_ " Tao meronta-ronta menyedihkan.

"Kusarankan kau jangan banyak bergerak, Huang, atau jariku akan terpeleset dan bokongmu ini akan berantakan."

Tao memucat dan membeku seketika. Ia mencengkeram sprei dan menangis dalam diam. Bahunya bergetar dengan setiap tarikan nafas.

"Tadinya aku memanggilmu untuk mencoba pistol baru," Tuan Wu mencabut pistol itu dan membuangnya ke bawah, ia meluncur jauh di lantai. "Tapi begini boleh juga."

Ia menjejalkan ereksinya dalam satu desakan dalam, membuat penerimanya terlonjak dan menjerit. Tengkuknya didorong hingga hidungnya menekan ranjang, membuat nafasnya tersengal. Kris memang kasar, tapi tidak pernah sekasar ini. Rasanya seolah pria ini ingin menghabisinya. Ia hanya berbaring disana seperti orang mati dan membiarkan dirinya disetubuhi. Ereksinya sendiri terjepit antara ranjang dan tubuhnya, tak berdaya.

Cengkeraman Tuan Wu di rambutnya mengendur, begitu juga gerakannya. Ia praktis berhenti dan Tao akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepalanya, berhasil menemukan nafasnya lagi. Tao pasti sudah nyaris pingsan tadi karena ia melihat Kris berdiri di ambang pintu, mengacungkan pistol yang baru beberapa saat lalu ada di lubangnya.

"Lepaskan dia."

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang datang," Tuan Wu tersenyum pada anaknya. "Jangan malu-malu, Kris. Ayo bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Kubilang lepaskan dia!"

Tao terjaga penuh sekarang, menyangga tubuh dengan lengannya dan tercengang menyaksikan pemandangan paling aneh dalam hidupnya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi atau ia sudah mati?

"Kau berani mengacungkan pistol pada ayahmu sendiri?"

Tao melihat Kris. Wajahnya tegang dan nafasnya memburu. Ia memegang pistol itu di depan dada dengan kedua tangannya. Berdirinya gelisah, seolah ia tidak tahu harus mundur atau maju.

"Aku akan menembak. Aku serius."

Kau mengatakan itu tapi tanganmu sendiri gemetaran, batin Tao. Mengawasinya cemas.

Tuan Wu, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari putranya, perlahan mengangkat tubuh dari Tao. Masih tersenyum aneh.

"Tao," Kris mulai mundur perlahan, memberi aba-aba. "Sekarang lari ke arahku, _cepat_!"

Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Tao menaikkan celananya dan lari menghambur ke arah Kris. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan mereka pun berlari, dan berlari. Tawa Eric Wu menggelegar mengiringi kepergian mereka.

.

 _Ferrari_ merah itu meluncur membelah jalan. Membuat beberapa terkagum dan orang tua mengumpat. Ia zig-zag, menikung, makin cepat dan cepat, seolah ada yang mengejarnya. Melanggar batas kecepatan dan tak menghiraukan polisi yang bisa saja menilangnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao dari kursi penumpang. Punggungnya tegak lurus di sandaran kursi dan matanya melebar ngeri ketika mereka menyalip truk gandeng dan bus tingkat sekaligus.

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana," jawab Kris. Dahinya mengerut penuh konsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Memainkan roda gigi dengan tangan ahli. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya saat dia marah."

Gedung-gedung kelabu bertingkat mengabur jadi bayangan samar hijau pepohonan dan bukit dari jendela mobil. Mereka semakin jauh meninggalkan kota.

"Kita mujur," lanjut Kris lagi."Dalam keadaan normal, kita sudah mati. Dia sedang tidak fit, kakinya tertembak kemarin −tidak serius− tapi tetap saja itu akan mengurangi gerakannya."

Tao terhenyak. Tak tahu harus merespon apa sekarang ketika ia akhirnya tahu kenapa pria itu terpincang-pincang. Kalau ia sudah sejahat itu tadi, bayangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia segar bugar. Tao merinding.

Kris menginjak pedal gas lagi, mengirim mereka semakin jauh ke tempat yang Tao tidak ketahui.

.

Rasanya selamanya sampai _Ferrari_ merah itu akhirnya melambat. Tao melihat pepohonan dengan batang-batang kurus dan tinggi di kanan kirinya dari jendela. Mereka sudah keluar dari jalan utama, sekarang melalui jalan setapak bergelombang yang cukup lebar dilewati sebuah truk. Kris menginjak rem dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah bukaan. Tao bisa melihat tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang berkemah saat musim panas, atau oleh anak-anak sekolah yang melakukan kegiatan pramuka. Pepohonannya tidak begitu rapat sehingga sinar matahari masih bisa menembus lantai hutan. Suara serangga, burung, dan mahkluk kecil tak terlihat lain bersahut-sahutan dan Tao menyadari bahwa mereka sama sekali sendirian di hutan yang luas itu. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia berduaan saja dengan Kris di tempat sepi dan tertutup dan jauh dari manusia.

Tao menelan ludah dan melirik Kris di kursi pengemudi di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, dadanya yang bidang naik turun seolah ia baru saja lari marathon dan bukannya kebut-kebutan. Tao ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, memandang ke luar melalui jendela dan membelakangi Kris, seekor burung kecil bertengger di kaca spion, mematuk-matuki bulunya. Kemudian, tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes. Mungkin itu air mata kelegaan. Tidak mempercayai ia bisa lolos dari horor yang baru saja dilaluinya.

Kris pasti mendengar isakannya karena Tao mendengarnya mendekat. Ia berjengit ketika lengan Kris yang kuat melingkari bahunya, merasakan nafas pemuda itu di rambutnya yang kuncirnya sudah berantakan. Tao mengenal gestur ramah yang sangat menenangkan itu dan tidak menolak selama beberapa saat. Namun, lengan itu mulai mengencang di sekitar bahunya dan ia merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat di leher dan tengkuknya. Panik, Tao menggeliat dan berusaha menarik lengan Kris dari tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukannya meraba sisi dalam pahanya.

"Kris, ngapain sih kau?!" teriaknya.

"Menghapus jejaknya dari tubuhmu," gumam Kris, nafasnya berat dan panas di leher Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah dan Kris membalik tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka bertemu. Kris memepet tubuh yang lebih kecil dalam pelukannya sebisa yang ia lakukan dengan konsol berada di antara mereka. Ia memagut bibir Tao dalam ketergesaan. Menelan protes dari bibir mungil yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris yang kokoh tak bergerak. Kemudian, ia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, dan memukul salah satu sisi kepala pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya hingga suaranya bergaung di dalam mobil itu. Kris memegangi sisi kepalanya yang memanas, salah satu telinganya merah sekali. Ia menatap Tao dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari ayahku dan ini balasanmu?!" raung Kris.

Tao mati-matian berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan gagal. Tak bisa menemukan situasi yang cocok dengan istilah 'lepas dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut harimau ' lebih dari ini.

"Aku baru saja diperkosa, Kris, oleh ayahmu!" jeritnya histeris. "Kalian sama sekali tidak ada bedanya!"

"Well, kalau kau belum memperhatikan, aku ini anaknya, Jenius,"sembur Kris sarkastik. Menghenyakkan diri ke kursinya lagi, masih memegangi kupingnya yang berdenging.

Tao, yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar, meringkuk memeluk kakinya, membuat dirinya sangat kecil. Menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Kris di dalam mobil itu. Mendelik pada seekor tupai yang sedang mengerikiti kenarinya, seolah makhluk lucu dan menggemaskan itulah yang sudah membuatnya tersinggung.

Sunyi yang canggung setelah beberapa lama dan Tao terlonjak mendengar Kris mengerang panjang, kedengarannya sangat frustasi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" katanya, melarikan jari ke rambutnya yang sewarna daun musim gugur. "Aku minta maaf."

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris, tidak mempercayai telinganya. _Apa seorang Kris Wu baru saja minta maaf padanya?_

"Ada yang sakit?" burunya dengan wajah cemas. "Apa dia melukaimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tao - masih tercengang - tanpa sadar tangannya melayang menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri, bekas dihantam oleh pria itu tadi. Kris mendekat dan memeriksa kepalanya, mengernyit ketika melihatnya mulai memar. Sementara Tao hanya bisa tergaguk, membiarkan kepalanya dimiringkan ke sana, ditelengkan ke sini, untuk melihat apa ada luka lain dan Tao bertanya-tanya.

Siapa orang ini? siapa orang yang sudah mengacungkan pistol ke Eric Wu, gembong mafia keji, yang sudah melakukan berbagai macam kejahatan yang melampaui akal manusia, penjahat kelas kakap yang sangat licin hingga polisi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Siapa orang ini? yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya, siap menerima resiko yang akan ia hadapi nanti, dan melawan ayahnya sendiri - demi menolongnya?

Kris Wu yang biasa ia kenal adalah seorang bajingan arogan yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak kenal orang ini. Orang yang tengah menciumi memar di kepalanya, mendaratkan ciuman selembut kapas dengan harapan membuatnya lebih baik. Tao tidak mengenal Kris Wu yang ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Tao akhirnya berkata, berhasil menemukan suaranya. Mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Kris yang lagi-lagi sudah memenjara tubuhnya.

"Kris," katanya lagi dengan lebih menekan ketika Kris tetap bergeming."Jangan."

Kris bernafas cepat dan memutar wajah Tao ke arahnya dan Tao langsung menyesal. Wajah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Ia tampak sangat menderita dan tampaknya bisa menangis setiap saat. Seolah ia akan mati kalau tidak menyentuhnya sekarang

"Tao," matanya bergulir cepat mencari persetujuan di mata yang lain. _"Please."_

Terlalu lama berada di sarang kecoak dan bergaul bersama kecoak-kecoak itu pasti sudah membuat otaknya kacau karena ia mendengar dirinya berkata setelah beberapa saat bimbang.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" menekan wajah dengan telapak tangannya, tak akan pernah bisa memahami Kris dan keharusannya untuk selalu memiliki dirinya. "Asal…jangan kasar."

Dan Kris mengerang, merangkul pinggang Tao dan praktis mengangkat pemuda itu dengan mudah ke pangkuannya. Tao memekik ketika dadanya beradu dengan milik Kris dan rasanya tangan Kris ada dimana-mana. Di pinggangnya, di perutnya, di pahanya, juga di selangkangannya. Tao hanya duduk canggung disana, dengan tangan mencengkeram sandaran kursi, merintih sekaligus mengutuk diri sendiri karena mengizinkan tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan Kris. Nafas keduanya berkejar-kejaran di dalam mobil yang sempit itu. Berpangku satu mengadu kelamin sambil bertukar ludah. Tangan mana milik siapa, tak ada yang tahu.

Tangan Kris yang mengaduk-aduk belakang celana Tao mendadak kaku dan ia melepas tautan bibir mereka, tersengal-sengal kehabisan nafas. Pertanyaan sudah akan meluncur dari bibir Tao ketika Kris mendadak membuka pintu mobil, dan mendorongnya keluar. Kemudian ia digiring naik ke atas bukit kecil tak jauh dari mereka, sesekali mengerling cemas ke belakang.

"Kita mau kemana?"protes Tao ketika mobil merah itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kalau kita memang akan melakukan itu, kita tidak akan melakukannya disana," jawab Kris.

Mereka hanya berputar-putar saja disana dan Tao mulai kesal. Saat kakinya mulai protes, Tao ditarik ke belakang semak-semak dan ditelanjangi kecuali alas kakinya.

"Tunggu−Tunggu!"

"Kau sudah setuju," Kris mengingatkan, membuka resleting celananya sendiri.

"Ya," tekannya, melirik cemas pepohonan di sekitar mereka." Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang?"

"Tidak _akan_ ada orang," jawab Kris enteng, mendorong Tao ke salah satu pohon dan menekan punggungnya sehingga pemuda itu kini sedikit membungkuk. Menjari di lubang yang masih lembab dan longgar akibat penetrasi ayahnya, tak sabar untuk mengklaim tubuh itu lagi.

"Kris, aku tidak suka ini. Kita kembali ke mobil saja," saran Tao di antara lenguhan.

"Ya, kalau kita sudah selesai," Tao nyaris bisa mendengar pemuda itu menyeringai di balik bahunya, sudah kembali menjadi Kris versi bajingan.

Tao merasakan berat ereksi menggesek pantatnya sebelum dimasukkan ke lubangnya. Tao yang gugup sempat menahan penetrasinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rileks," Kris membelai sisi tubuh Tao.

"Rileks? _Rileks?_ Bagaimana kalau ada orang?"

Kris hanya memutar mata dan mendesak lebih kuat, membuat Tao melonjak dan memeluk batang pohon di depannya sebagai pegangan. Seperti yang ia janjikan, Kris memulainya dengan pelan. Menusuk-nusuk pelan dengan desakan dalam dan panjang. Tapi bukan Kris namanya apabila tidak bermain kasar dan kebiasaan itu mungkin telah ditularkannya tanpa sadar kepada Tao karena Tao merasakan gatal di suatu tubuhnya yang tidak berhubungan dengan gigitan serangga. Maka, Kris mengangkat salah satu kaki Tao, memberinya akses yang lebih mudah, dan mengirimkan satu desakan kuat hingga menabrak prostatnya. Ia mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, diiringi pekik tertahan dari Tao di setiap desakannya. Kris mencengkeram erat paha mengkal yang diangkatnya itu, mengerang dan meluncurkan desakan pendek-pendek cepat, menghabisi nafas Tao yang semakin habis.

 _"Ohmygod _Kris_ ohmygod-"_

Matahari semakin meninggi di atas mereka ketika Kris akhirnya klimaks di dalam tubuh Tao. Menurunkan paha pemuda di depannya ke tanah dan melihat Tao tersengal, masih berkutat dengan ereksinya. Ia tersenyum dan menggantikan tangan pemuda itu dengan tangannya sendiri, menariknya bersandar di dadanya yang kepayahan, kemudian melepaskan semuanya di sisi dalam paha pemuda itu. Mencabut dirinya kemudian dari tubuh Tao.

Tao, masih sempoyongan, mengedarkan pandang mencari bajunya.

"Dimana bajuku?" tanyanya, masih mencari-cari di antara semak-semak. Ia bersitatap dengan Kris yang tersenyum padanya, di tangannya bundelan kain yang Tao kenali sebagai kaos dan celananya. Tao menghampiri pemuda itu dan meraih bajunya hanya untuk ditepis. Tao mendelik.

"Kembalikan," ancamnya.

"Tidak mau," Kris tersenyum nakal, menyembunyikan baju itu di balik tubuhnya. "Aku ingin melihatmu berjalan telanjang ke mobil dan kau akan menungguku di sana, siap untuk ronde kedua."

" _Brengsek!_ " Tao menerjang seperti banteng murka. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kris memaksa membawanya ke sini. Mereka berkejaran dengan Kris tertawa-tawa, mengelak dengan mudah.

"Kembalikan!" Tao meraung.

"Lakukan saja, Tao! Cuma ada kita berdua di sini!"

Tao terengah-engah dan mendelik. Mengirim satu pandangan membunuh terakhir pada Kris dan berbalik ke arah keduanya datang tadi. Kris mengejarnya dan melihat Tao berjalan cepat di antara pepohonan dengan getah Kris masih hangat di lubangnya, menetes perlahan menuruni pahanya. Rambutnya berkibar di punggung dan pinggulnya berayun-temayun menggoda dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Kris tersenyum puas, mulai menuruni bukit tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Namun Kris tak pernah menemukan Tao di dalam mobilnya. Mengangkang seksi dengan lubang yang masih basah, siap diisi lagi dalam ronde kedua dari seks liar di tengah hutan. Kris tak pernah menemukan Tao di sana, menunggu dirinya sambil bertelanjang bulat dengan pose erotis di kursi belakang _Ferrari_ yang bahkan masih belum genap berusia seminggu menjadi miliknya. Kris tidak pernah menemukan Tao disana.

Begitu juga mobilnya.

 _-the end-_

* * *

 _Buat yang gagal paham, basically, Tao nemu ide spontan begitu dia sampai di mobil Kris. Nggak peduli pake baju atau nggak, yang penting kabur :p  
_


End file.
